


October 7th

by Space_Monster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Monster/pseuds/Space_Monster
Summary: Gavin's not been his usual asshole self lately.





	October 7th

October 7th was the one day of the year that Gavin always remembered, yet always hated.

Most would naturally expect for someone's birthday to be one of their most favorite days of the year. Gavin can definitely say that it used to be, after years and years of spending it alone, it slowly faded out to be another one of those days.

At the Detroit Police Department, holidays were important. Very important. At least to the workers there, they were. To Gavin, it never really mattered. He remembers how last Christmas, Fowler forced him to take a winter vacation. Of course, Gavin had to, but he hated every second of it. Every single time he woke up at 5 or 6 AM, he got up and remembered he had no work. Nothing to do.

See, Gavin liked to keep himself a busy man when it came to free time. He wanted none of it. He didn't have any hobbies, his apartment was bland. The only decorations being several different cat toys, in multiple colors, and a cat toy box. Everything had a monotone feeling about it, similar to those of a new apartment. Weird thing is, his apartment didn't even smell like anything. No photos or anything.

Gavin Reed is a man who most assumes is sentimental or holds too many grudges. They would be wrong.

-

Nines took notice of this, as well as Gavin never mentioning his birthday and being very secretive about his life. Someone's home usually tells the person, but Gavin doesn't have anything that could really fit his personality in his apartment. Nines, as a detective android and the most advanced android in existence at the moment, it's quite literally his job to analyze and observe everything about his partner. Behaviors, personality, relatives and friends, and his life outside of work, could all be topics that could help to succeed in their missions.

It was common for Nines to be doing most of the important work, but recently Gavin has been filling his time with work more and more. Nines, per usual, took note of this but did not mention it with the ill-tempered human.

That was only the beginning of Gavin acting out of the usual compared to his normal asshole self. It all started on September 25th, 2039. It started off small, with the extra load of work he started taking up, but then he started staying later and later. Some days he would stay so long, Fowler had told him to go home and rest. He would constantly do his work, and begun to skip out on his breaks, continuing to work. He worked so hard, offered to take Nines' load so often, to the point where Nines no longer had work to do. Nines had to insist multiple times that Detective Reed no longer had to take his workload. With the way, Gavin was going, they ran out of work to do. All the other cases were directed to other groups. Nines thinks the must've been Fowler's doing since some of them relate to their department. He finds out from Hank that this is something common for Gavin to do around this time of year, however, this is the most extreme he's ever taken it.

The DPD used to be filled with somewhat a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the sound of the soft clicks from the various keyboards around the room, the soft, seemingly non-stop murmuring coming from Fowler's office, while he talked on his phone, calls coming from several different people. Occasionally, Gavin complaining or yelling at Nines, but it had simply become background noise to most at the DPD. They all thought they could easily do without Gavin's continuous talking, but recently he has stopped. Now, as Nines did the work that he had to pry out of Gavin's (newly developed) over-achieving, grimy hands, he missed it. He was far from a deviant, almost described as somehow more emotionless than the androids before the revolution. Yet, the simple yet complicated harsh words or just soft mumbles coming from Gavin's direction,

was dearly missed.

He used to hate it, knowing that it was most likely distracting him from his missions. He wasn't wrong, because at first, it did just that, annoy him and distract him. But it didn't take long for Gavin's disrespecting comments to have a calming tone. His voice had more than enough opportunity to be nice if only Reed didn't use it in such a manner as he did. After Nines learned how to tune him out, it did become nice. All that came from the DPD was typing. Slower than usual and a seemingly melancholy settled over. Even Fowler's muffled talking stopped. It was quiet, scarily so. The previously comfortable silence, hushed over to be an awkward silence. Once again, Nines should've had trouble sensing said awkwardness, but he didn't. He was most likely the first to notice it. Every time someone coughed or sneezed, Nines flinched, stopped focusing on his work just to comprehend it was simply someone make normal human noises.

At that moment, right after Connor had coughed (despite not needing to, because he was an android, Nines assumes it's because it makes him sound more like a human. He gets it from Hank truly.), which meant Nines was disrupted from his usual work-induced trance, he realizes,

It's October 6th, 2039. Gavin was turning 38 tomorrow. Hank saying he always acted this weird around this time of year, then by the second week of October he was normal. The only important thing that happens in Gavin's life around this time of year, is his birthday. His criminal parents both died, around the same time in January. Gavin was quiet because of his birthday, distracting himself from something. He was trying to fill his mind with work to avoid the reality of his birthday or something very close to his birthday. Nines internally check the time, 1:33 PM. He glances over at Connor, who was taking a break and internally watching videos of Sumo and a slight hint of a smile on his lips. Nines brings his poker face out at the sight. He messages Connor something.

\--RK800 #313 248 317, A.K.A Connor--

RK900: It is Detective Reed's 38th birthday tomorrow.  
\--  
Connor closes his eyes, as soon as Nines sees him close his eyes, he repeats the movement.  
\--  
RK800 #313 248 317: Really? Do you think that's why he been acting weird?

RK900: I am unsure, however it seems to be the most likely reason.  
\--

Nines hears a ding from inside his mind, but ignores it, in favor of Gavin calling his name.

"Nines? Nines?" Gavin repeats.

Nines looks over, only now registering Gavin calling his name.

"What do you require, Reed?" Nines answered, glancing over at his partner.

"Are you alright?" Gavin questions.

That was odd. Something must be really wrong since Gavin never asks anyone if they're alright.

"Thank you for your concern, Reed. But, I am doing quite alright." At this point, some of their co-workers are looking at them from the corner of their eyes. Gavin from around a month ago would've yelled something along the lines of, "What are you looking at?" But he wasn't.

"All you all right, Gavin?" Nines asks the tired man.

Gavin doesn't respond at first. He side-eyes Hank and Connor who were both watching intently, expecting him to snap.

"Yeah," he responds, but that was the last thing he said to Nines that day.

-

He must have some family alive. His mother's sister had died when he was two from a fatal gunshot wound from a police officer. His parents both got poisoned in jail, his father living a little longer. His father was married around the time Gavin was born. But...

That's not Gavin's mother he was married to.

He was married to Stephanie Kamski, who had a son. Two months and 20 days apart. On July 17th, 2002, Elijah Kamski was given birth to.

Gavin had no remaining family members, Elijah truly was the only one left. But being the creator of androids, he must've been busy. Gavin has no other friends other than Tina and Chris, but even then their relationship recently has been decreasing. The moments spent together started becoming scarce. He truly was alone on his birthday each year. Tina and Chris showed no sign of knowing that it's Gavin's birthday tomorrow.

Nines, currently, was walking along with Gavin to his apartment. Gavin had mentioned he left his motorcycle at his apartment, deciding that he wanted to walk to work instead. Nines insisted he wanted to walk him home, instead of him walking home by himself. Gavin didn't say anything in protest, which was unusual.

As they arrived at his apartment, Nines looked up at the tall, beige brick building. Gavin lived in quite a nice apartment. "Only the best for his cats," Nines jokes internally. Gavin shoves his hands in the pockets of his coffee-colored, leather jacket and sighs. He walks in front of Nines, not looking behind him.

"Thanks, Tin can, " Gavin mumbles to Nines as he walks away.

At that, Gavin walked into his apartment building's glass doors. Nines couldn't let him go. He couldn't bring up his birthday at work tomorrow, what if Gavin didn't show up tomorrow?

"Detective Reed! Gavin! Wait for a second!" Nines yells out to him. Gavin looks back, only then did Nines realize the bags under his eyes.

"Happy early birthday detective," Nines forced out of himself.

Gavin looks over to the advanced android with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

An awkward silence fills the open area.

"Do you want to come in, Nines?"

If the side of the android's lips quirked the tiniest bit, Gavin didn't mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ratman!


End file.
